1. Technical Field
This invention relates to drilling fluids and processes for making drilling fluids, such as for use in environmentally sensitive areas.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Drilling fluids lubricate drilling components and carry cuttings to a surface of a borehole. Conventional drilling fluids include diesel and kerosene hydrocarbons which have poor biodegradability and/or toxicity when used in environmentally sensitive areas, such as marine environments. Synthetic drilling fluids seek to improve biodegradability, toxicity, and pour point properties. Even with the above improvements in the technology, there remains a need and a desire for drilling fluids with a low pour point and less polluting characteristics, such as good biodegradation and low toxicity.